Don't Dream it's Over
by Natsume Sohma
Summary: *ON HIATUS* "No, I can't, I am already 'spoken for.' I just can't." "I thought that you loved me." "I... I don't know who I love. I'm just not sure anymore."
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first crossover fanfic! It will be about Pan, from DBGT, going into Inuyasha's era accidentally! Oh, Pan's two daughters, Sachiko and Mei-Lin, are OC. Also, let's say that Saiya-jins transform into a wolf instead of a monkey and they can do it at will. The reason? It shall be revealed later! *Cackles evilly at everyone.* Kag/Inu; San/Mir; Pan/??  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Dragonball GT aren't mine. *Pouts and throws minor tantrum.*  
  
*  
  
Don't Dream it's Over/ Suru Nai Yume Sore Koete  
  
Ch. 1: Sengoku Jidai  
  
Kawaii Kagome-chan 4 eva  
  
*  
  
Pan walked down the unfamiliar dirt path in silence. Her six-year-old twins, Sachiko and Mei-Lin, each clung to her arms in fear. They had been taken here, to this strange era, while they were walking through their own woods. Because of their heightened Saiya-jin abilities they knew for sure that they were not at her father Gohan's house.  
  
She figured, using her sharp nose that they were in... the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
She shivered nervously. Her daughters' ki were still undeveloped and weak. If they were to be attacked... Pan knew that she would sacrifice her life to spare their own. She loved them more than the earth, and her husband, Trunks; well he was probably wondering why her ki had vanished.  
  
Pan's head jerked up as she heard a girl's voice yelling angrily at somebody, then heard a male snort.  
  
"But Inuyasha! I've been here for over a week! I've gotta go to my era to catch up on my studies! Okay?" The girl begged the boy, whose name was obviously Inuyasha.  
  
"Who in their right mind would name their son 'Dog demon'?" She asked herself curiously and quietly.  
  
Pan didn't have long to wonder, though, as this 'Inuyasha' was suddenly standing in front of her, holding two squealing bundles named Mei-Lin and Sachiko up by their tails.  
  
"My DEARLY-DEPARTED mother, that's who! Now, who are you?" He demanded. Pan sighed irritably as she pulled herself into yet another fighting stance.  
  
"Put them down, kisama." She said calmly, yet Inuyasha could just see the venom that oozed out with every syllable that she pronounced. He stubbornly shook his head when three more heads popped up from a bush.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing to that poor women and her kids? Set them down, now, or else I'll say the 'word!' Now!" She warned. Her partner sighed and did as he was told. The two demi Saiya-jins ran quickly to their mother and she lifted them up, one in each arm, setting them up on her shoulders.  
  
"But Kagome!" Inuyasha protested. "What if she's with Naraku? She could be quite dangerous if she is!" The girl, Kagome turned in Pan's direction.  
  
"Inuyasha, she doesn't have a dark aura like Naraku and his 'daughters' do. Yet her aura isn't that of a ningen's." Pan smirked.  
  
"That's right... I'm not ningen. Not fully, anyhow. I am a part of a special race known as Saiya-jin, stronger than any known living creature on Chikyuu. There are only nine living Saiya-jins left though, until we find others, when we die we will become extinct as the world knows it. Gomen 'bout that little speech. My name is Pan, Pan of the Son clan, and these are my daughters, Sachiko and Mei-Lin. We don't know where we are, or how we got here, but it seems that we will be here for awhile. May we ask to join your group?" Pan asked, bowing submissively, as did her daughters', though it was hard on her pride. Inuyasha nodded. "If we are going to be joined," Pan continued, "We must know each other's names." Everyone nodded in agreement. The girl who had interfered when Inuyasha had challenged her spoke first.  
  
"I'm Kagome!" She exclaimed in a cheerful, enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Kagome? Like the children's song?" Pan asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, like the song!" She replied.  
  
"I'm Sango of the Taijiya clan." The other girl, who appeared slightly older than Kagome, added.  
  
"I'm Miroku." The boy said, walking over to her as he prepared his famous opening line and took her hands into his own. Sango growled irritably as she pulled a huge boomerang out from the land-of-the-invisible-weapons, a dimension that Pan was all too familiar with, since her grandmother used it a lot. Her eyes focused back on Miroku as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Will you bear my child, oh lovely Pan of the Son clan?"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"MIROKU, YOU PERV!" Sango yelled at the boy who was currently laying on the ground with his eyes spinning in circles.  
  
"Owwww..." He whined. "Sorry, Sango-chan, you know that I can't help it!" He grinned sheepishly as Sango glared daggers.  
  
"Didn't they ever teach you in school to keep your hands to yourself?" She muttered. Pan smirked to herself.  
  
'These people are unbelievable!' She thought. 'I can't believe that I'll be having my daughters hanging around this lech! Oh well, they need protection and I won't always be able to protect them. Besides, they know their way around more than anyone else here, I'll bet.' Pan had began walking beside of Inuyasha, she was the only one who could keep up with his fast paced stride. All of a sudden she froze. Her body shivered in pleasure and she purred. Kagome stared strangely at the demi Saiya-jin.  
  
"All I did was touch her tail!" She protested, releasing it. Pan yanked it away from anyone else's grasp and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"Please don't touch my tail. It is my weakest area, it causes me pure pleasure if you rub it. And I become weak and vulnerable." Pan continued walking, not noticing another silver haired youkai crouching low in the bushes on the side of the dusty path.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Heh, now WHO do ya think that was? I wonder myself... NOT! The next chapter will be longer; this was a sort of prologue-ish chapter. I always say that they will be longer, and guess what? THEY ALWAYS ARE! See ya next time! 


	2. Important Notice

A/N: Sorry everybody, I haven't updated since forever. This notice will be in all of my stories. My life has been very hectic and I've had a HUGE amount of homework assigned since it's almost the end of the year. But when school does let out, in three weeks for me, I'll write all day. I'll probably be in the mood to write then, because right now I don't feel like it.  
  
See ya!  
  
Kawaii Kagome-chan 4 eva 


End file.
